Popstar attitude ajustment
by rabbitkirsty
Summary: When Coonect 3 need to do something about their attitude they are sent to live with a family friend who has two daughters and they need to attend public school. Will hate blossom into hate? Will new friendships form?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

MPOV:I was sitting in my room with my twin sister Caitlyn when our mum shouted for a family meeting. This usually meant trouble...

Me and Caitlyn looked at each other before we tore out of my room sprinting through our mansion of a house.

Once we got to our gorgeous kitchen that looked into our garden that included a tennis court, swimming pool and a running track. We sat at the table located by the French doors and waited for our mum to start.

"Ok girls. As you know you dad was quite popular in his day and he befriended this one guy who now has three very famous sons. He is getting extremely aggravated by their attitudes. So this friend of you dad has asked us to house them for the school year. Obviously we have agreed as they are long time family friends. Myself and your father have talked and have decided it would be better if Caitlyn you bunked with Mitchie even though you basically do. We then are going to put the older boy in the spare room to the left of yours Mitchie. We will put the younger one in your room Caitlyn and the middle aged one in the room to the right of yours Mitch." Once she finished we nodded and walked up to Caitlyn's room where we packed the things she will need and left things she wouldn't need like all the photo's of us as I had the same ones round my room.

"I think we should have a girls night" I said to Caitlyn and she nodded and I got my mobile out and quickly phoned our best friends Ella and Peggy who agreed to come over.

Once they had we explained what was going on tomorrow and we went to find the perfect outfits to return to school in. Well we needed to look our best as we ruled our school. I mean we dethroned the school bitch Tess Tyler and it helps that our dad was the school principle. I ended up choosing a pink and white checked mini skirt with a light pink v-neck tank top.

We stayed up late before finally settling down for the night wondering who was staying with us starting tomorrow.

**I know this chapter isn't long but I promise a longer chapter 2.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

SPOV:

I can't believe our dad is sending us to live with an old friend of his. Who just so happens to have two teenage daughters. I mean we are Connect 3 everyone loves us and me. So now I will have two drooling girls stalking me for the next year. So not fun.

Our flight landed at five in the morning. Do you know how much I hate mornings? We got into the waiting limo and started the hour journey to the centre of New Jersey. We arrived just after six and were let through cast iron gates by security and lead up the winding drive way to see a beautiful house or should I say mansion?

We all got out and grabbed our bags and walked up to the already opening door. A woman who looked in her late thirties early forties stood there smiling at us. She ushered into the foyer of their home and shut the door.

"Good morning boys. I hope you had a good flight. I'm Connie Torres feel free to call me Connie. I'll lead you to another room while I wake my daughters up and I think their friends stayed the night."

She lead us into what looked like a security room with cameras in most available spaces except for the bedrooms.

"Enjoy the show boys" She said and went to walk our the door.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Nate questioned.

"Just watch." She said then walked out closing the door behind her. We all turned to look at the cameras, to see her walking up the stairs before going into one room towards the end of the corridor.

Looks like it's wake up time...

MPOV:

I woke up to my mum lightly shaking me telling me to get up. I nodded and stretched before walking quietly to Caitlyn's bed and gently shaking her awake.

When she eventually woke up we looked behind us to see Ella and Peggy still asleep I looked at Caitlyn with a mischievous smirk to see her face with the same expression.

Without uttering a word I tip-toed to my iPod dock which only works by remote. I made sure the volume was on full blast and chose one of my own songs that me and Caitlyn had recorded. Me and Caitlyn tip-toed to the door. Once there I pressed the play button on the remote and Caitlyn pressed the house speakers on her remote and Who will I be came booming out of all the sound systems throughout the house. Ella and Peggy fell out of bed and me and Caitlyn started laughing as they were getting up we started sprinting through the house. We heard them behind us and as we reached the stairs we jumped onto the banister sliding down it. Once our feet touched the bottom I headed to the dining room as Caitlyn ran for the kitchen. I looked behind me to see Peggy chasing me and Ella chasing Caitlyn. As I got into the corner Peggy thought she had me cornered but I ran forward slightly and slid along the floor and under her legs. She shrieked in frustration as a new song came on called This is me. I ran round the table then as Caitlyn and Ella came through the dining room I quickly jumped on to the table and carefully slid across the freshly varnished table and did a front flip dismount. I left all three there shocked and ran into the living room jumping over the sofa doing a perfect splits in the air. Caitlyn ran in after me and we stood around singing and dancing while laughing. Peggy came up to us and took our remotes and turned the music of before laughing with us.

After we calmed down we heard a sound from the other room...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
>MPOV:<p>

As soon as we heard the noise me and Caitlyn sprinted towards where the noise was coming from with the girls behind us. We got in our defence positions since we were black belts in karate.

Suddenly the door sprung open to see the three members of Connect 3.

"So your the famous people who are staying here for the year?" I asked in a bored tone resulting in confused looks from the boys. They nodded their heads.

"Great!" Me and Caitlyn said with sarcasm. We all turned towards the stairs so we could get ready for the day.

"Hey why aren't you throwing yourselves at us. Everyone does." One said. Me and Caitlyn looked at each other then burst out laughing.

" It may have something to do with the fact we don't like you." We started then we all went upstairs to get ready for school.

Once ready I shouted down the stairs.

"Hey pop stars come up with your stuff I'll show you your rooms!" As soon as I said that I heard feet on the stairs. Once they were in front of me I closed my door and straightened out my skirt.

"One min." I said before opening my door and shouting in

"Hey Caity cat will you grab my light pink Jimmy Choo boots please?" I heard a faint yes before closing the door again.

"Right whose the youngest?" I inquired the curly haired one stepped forward.

"I'm Nate" He said.

"Ok Nate. This is your room. I said opening the door opposite mine.

"One thing. This is my sister's room. Don't mess it. Most of her things are out except the pictures. Please don't touch them they mean a lot to us." I said he nodded before disappearing into the room.

"Ok whose the oldest?" I questioned. A guy who had slight curls stepped forward.

"Hey. I'm Jason" He said.

"Ok Jason. This is your room" I said opening the door to the left of mine.

"Thanks" He said before disappearing into it.

"And you are?" I asked the last guy.

"I'm Shane" He said in a bored aggravated tone.

"Right well. This is your room." I said opening the room to the left of mine. Just as he was walking into his room. Caitlyn called out in mine.

"Hey do you know where-" She started but I cut her of.

"Under my bed." I shouted back.

Shane looked confused but shook it of.

"SCHOOL IS IN AN HOUR I'M DOING BREAKFAST" I shouted as I descended the stairs. I instantly heard the girls run down the stairs. I laughed and made toast with eggs and waffles.

After they were finished it was time to go.

"BOYS SCHOOL. DOWN HERE NOW OR YOU WALK." I screamed up the stairs and was greeted by three pairs of feet on the stairs.

"So let me guess we walk?" Shane said arrogantly.

"God no" Me and Caitlyn said.

We all walked outside and Ella went to her light green mustang. Peggy walked to her light pink Audi Convertible and me and Caitlyn walked with the boys to the car covered in the corner. I lifted the covers to come face to face with a top of the range brand new silver Ferrari race car. I smiled at Caitlyn and turned to the boys. They all looked stunned.

"In to the back you go." We both said. They groaned and got into the back. Me and Caitlyn got in and put the roof down along with Ella and Peggy. I drew alongside the girls and we all looked at each other thinking the same thing race.

We all picked up our sunglasses and put them on. We drove down to the gates side by side. The security guard smiled at us and let us through.

"Thanks Will" I called as we passed.

"Ready girls" I asked as we got to the main road. They nodded.

"Hold on tight boys" Caitlyn said. They just laughed.

"Caitlyn call it." I said she nodded.

"OK. 1...2...3...GO!" She screeched as soon as she said that I slammed my foot onto the accelerator and started peeling down the road with the girls behind me. The boys were screeching and clutching the seats for their lives.

I braked and turned when we got to the corner before school and then accelerated towards school. I looked in my mirrors and saw Peggy behind me and Ella behind her.

Once we reached the school parking lot everyone moved out our way as I swung quickly in the parking space reserved for us. Once the girls pulled up beside us we all got out. We earned a few whistles and claps.

The boys got out and all of a sudden screams were heard and we left the boys to defend their selves.

Walking into school everyone said hello to us. We walked to homeroom to be told of the emergency assembly in the hall. We all walked to the hall and we got front row seats. Well they were reserved for us.

All of a sudden my dad stepped onto the stage.

"Ok. Everyone you may have heard of the band Connect 3. Well I am pleased to announce for this school year they will be here as students." As soon as he said that they walked onto the stage all the girls screamed and ran forward at them.

My dad looked at us pleading for help. Me and Caitlyn sighed before we all got up and we stood on the seats. Caitlyn, Ella and Peggy all did a really loud whistle.

"EVERYONE BACK IN THEIR SEATS NOW!" I screeched. They all listened and scrambled to their seats. My dad smiled at us then continued with his speech.

"Right except for the four girls here everyone back to class" Dad said while pointing to us. Everyone filed out.

As soon as no-one else was in the room we turned to dad.

"DADDY T!" We all ran to hug him.

"Hey girls." He replied.

"DADDY" All three boys screamed...


End file.
